Ace (Type-0)/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Agito Cadet |limitbreak=5-7★: Jackpot Shot |weapon= |armor= |originalappearance=''Final Fantasy Type-0'' }} Ace is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy Type-0, and has been available for summoning since the first Type-0-based event (which originally ran in January 2017, in the Global version). Gameplay Ace is a 5-7★ Rare Summon that has been available for summoning since the event Akademeia. His job is listed as Agito Cadet, and his roles are Magic Damage and Support. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the passive Acceptance (which increases the equipped unit's MAG +30% and MP +20%). His Super Trust Master reward is the Black Trump (ATK+62, MAG+169) throwing weapon. Upon release, Ace was considered something of a mediocre Magic Damage unit, due to his RNG-based abilities and unimpressive MAG passives. However, upon enhancements, Ace becomes a competent source of damage and sustainability, as both a support unit and a chain "finisher". He can recover MP for the entire party with "Spirit Hand"+2, reduce all enemies' resistance to three elements (Light, Lightning, Fire) by 75% with "Tri-Beam Laser"+2 (with a 10% chance of dealing massive damage as well), and use his Limit Burst "Jackpot Shot" to cap chains. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Rainbow Bloom x20, Prismatic Horn x10, Fairies' Writ x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Ace's Prism x1 Stats Ace's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Ace has four ability slots. He has affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 7-8). ;Ability Awakening Ace has three traits that can be enhanced: *By default, Devotion boosts Ace's LB gauge fill rate by 200%. Upon awakening, Devotion+1 will also automatically fill his gauge with 2 burst stones per turn. Devotion+2 will add the effect of increasing Ace's MAG by 40%. It requires Support crysts as materials. *'Spirit Hand', by default, will randomly use: MP Charge (recover 30 MP), MP Super Charge (recover 75 MP), or MP Mega Charge (recover 120 MP), on Ace only. Spirit Hand+1 will change it to target the whole party. Then, Spirit Hand+2 will reduce the cating cost from 20 MP to 10 MP, and will raise the MP amount recovered to 45, 100 and 140 MP, respectively. Their respective chances (70%, 20%, 10%) will remain unchanged. It requires Healing crysts as materials. *'Tri-beam Laser' is a 1-hit attack that deals magic damage (2.8x) to all enemies, and ignores their SPR by 25%. Tri-beam Laser+1 changes the number of hits to 7, and reduces the cost from 65 to 45 MP. Tri-Beam Laser+2 randomizes the ability and boost its damage modifier. ;Limit Burst is Ace's Limit Burst. A damage-type ability, it is a 1-hit attack that deals partially-unmitigated magic damage to an enemy, ignoring its SPR by 50%. Like Wild Card, Jackpot Shot is a physical attack that deals magic damage. As such, equipping Ace with elemental weapons will imbue Jackpot Shot with their element; it will also benefit from physical killer passives. Coupled with a prior imperil, Ace's Limit Burst will deal more damage than its modifier suggests. Furthermore, Ace's 7★ Trust Ability ("Mulligan") will upgrade Jackpot Shot's effect. Along with a boosted modifier (+1x), it adds the effect of decreasing the target's SPR for three turns. The damage modifier and stat reduction will depend on Ace's LB level: Equipment Ace can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods and throwing weapons. He can equip the following armor types: hats, helms, clothes and robes. He can equip accessories. He has a unit-exclusive ability materia: Cut Cards. It is a randomized ability that has four possible effects: Mega Burst, Giga Burst (both deal partially-unimitigated magic damage to all enemies), Short Burst or Long Burst (both have a 30% chance to inflict Stop to one enemy). Cut Cards was available for purchase at King Mog's shop during the Akademeia event, by exchanging phantoma. Equipping his Trust Master reward (the passive Acceptance), or her Super Trust Master reward (the Black Trump throwing weapon), will trigger his Trust ability "Mulligan". It increase his MAG by 50%, upgrades his Limit Burst and boosts the modifier of Tri-beam Laser (+6.5x). Gallery FFBE 307 Ace.png|No. 307 Ace (5★). FFBE 308 Ace.png|No. 308 Ace (6★). FFBE 973 Ace.png|No. 973 Ace (7★). FFBE Ace animation.gif| FFBE Ace animation2.gif| FFBE Ace animation3.gif| FFBE Ace animation4.gif| FFBE Ace animation5.gif| FFBE Ace animation6.gif| FFBE Ace animation7.gif| FFBE Ace animation8.gif| FFBE Ace animation9.gif| FFBE Jackpot Shot.png|Jackpot Shot. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius